


Ya Slavic Idiot

by Snakebean



Series: A Serb and an Irishman walk into a bar [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, please don’t read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebean/pseuds/Snakebean
Summary: Packie makes Niko question his sexuality (and then they fuck on the couch)
Relationships: Niko Bellic/Packie McReary
Series: A Serb and an Irishman walk into a bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Ya Slavic Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me embarrass myself as I single handedly revive the gta 4 fandom

The taxi ride to Niko’s place in Algonquin was long and silent. Both Niko and Packie were still pretty drunk, but that didn’t stop the awkward tension from permeating the air. Neither were really sure what they would do when they got to Niko’s apartment. Whatever Packie’s plan was he didn’t entirely want to know.

The two men entered Niko’s apartment and Niko locked the door behind him. Packie slinked to the couch and flopped down.

“You-uh-wanna watch tv?” Packie asked, fumbling with the remote.

Niko cleared his throat, “Sure, Packie.”

Packie smiled a little as he turned the tv on to some sports channel, “I ever tell you how much I like the way you say my name?”

Niko grunted, trying his best to ignore the rising heat in his cheeks, “You want anything to drink?”

“Nah, any more alcohol and I might go into a coma.”

Niko came back from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand, sitting down on the other end of the couch from Packie. Neither said a thing as they continued to watch the tv, not really paying attention to whatever was happening on the channel.

“What are we doing here?” Niko said finally, his eyes still on the screen. He took a sip.

“Well I was thinkin’ I’d just suck your dick and see if you’re into it.”

Niko nearly choked, splashing half of his drink onto his lap, “I-uh-shit.”

“Too forward?” Packie laughed in a bright, slightly drunk kind of way.

Niko quickly stood up to get something to dry his pants with, “I’m sorry, I just have not done anything like this before.”

Packie nodded knowingly, “You’re a virgin.”

Niko shot him a glare,”You know what I mean.” He continued to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, trying his best to dry himself off. When he returned to the couch Packie had turned the tv off and was resting his elbow on the couch armrest and his head on his hand.

Niko sat down slowly, pretending to focus on anything other than Packie. 

“Niko,” The Irishman said in a low voice. Niko turned to find him much closer than before. Before he had a chance to think Packie leaned in and their lips met. 

Packie pulled away, Niko staying silent, “I-if you weren’t into or whatever I can-“

Niko pulled him in again, their lips crashing. Mcreary placed a hand on the other side of Niko’s legs to steady himself as his other hand slid under Niko’s shirt.

Niko turned away breathlessly, “I don’t know where to put my hands.” 

“Just pretend I’m a woman, ya Slavic idiot,” Packie dove back into a clumsy kiss and Niko held back a surprised moan. Niko moved his hand to Packie’s neck and pulled him closer.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Niko hadn’t expected himself to find pleasure in another man this much. The fact he was doing it with Patrick Mcreary of all people. He shook off the rising feeling of shame and closed his eyes, just focusing on the body over his own. Just pretend he’s a woman.

Packie’s hand slid down, moving back the elastic of Niko’s tracksuit pants. His fingers moved over the fabric of the Serb’s underwear and Niko felt heat rush to his groin. 

Patrick planted a line of kisses down to Niko’s neck, “You like that?” Niko had never heard Packie talk like that, his voice deep and slow. Fuck it was hot.

Niko leaned his head back and let out a sharp breath as Packie took out his fully erect length with his rough hands. It felt so different from the softer, smaller hands of a woman. Packie’s breath was hot against his neck, and he let out a low hum, clearly taking pleasure in Niko’s vulnerability. At this point, Niko couldn’t just pretend he was anything other than a dude. 

Packie’s hand began sliding up and down rhythmically, changing pace few moments until he found Niko’s sweet spot. The Serbian clenched his teeth, refusing to give Packie the satisfaction of making him moan.

Packie’s hand was slick with pre cum now as he jacked Niko off. Just as the Serb was about to climax, his nails digging into the sofa, Packie pulled away and stood up.

Niko looked up in confusion. The man standing stuck his thumbs in his jean pockets, “Take off your shirt.”

“Wha-?”

“Take off your damn shirt.”

Niko wasn’t used to being pushed around like this, but immediately did as he was told. He slid his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, waiting awkwardly for the next move. 

“Lie down,” Packie stepped forward and pushed Niko’s shoulders and eased him into a laying position on the cushions. Packie lifted himself over his body and straddled Niko’s thighs with his legs.  
Niko’s heart (and dick) pounded with anticipation as he looked up to see a smug look on the Irishman’s face.

“Oh shit, do you like being dominated?”

“No I just- I’m just not-“ Niko stammered, not sure how to respond. Before he had a chance to form a full sentence, though, Packie grabbed Niko’s hard dick again and continued where he’d left off. Niko’s hips bucked up despite himself, and he could feel Packie hard through his jeans. Packie unzipped his pants and started to jack himself off at the same time.

As Packie’s pace quickened he started to grind against the base of Niko’s cock. Niko squeezed his eyes shut again, throwing his head back and letting the pleasure take over has he reached his climax.

“Packie -Срање-,” white shot out over Niko’s chest and belly and he let out a long breath as Packie slid his hand over Niko’s length a couple more times before pulling away. 

Packie leaned over Niko and steadied himself by placing a hand on the sofa armrest as he continued palming himself. Niko watched Packie’s face, scrunched up and biting his lip, as he was leaned over him. Soon, Packie let out a string of curse words as ropes of cum landed over Niko’s chest.

The both stayed in their position, breathing heavily. Through his panting Packie smiled, “I fuckin’ -hah- I made you moan in Russian or whatever.”

Niko pushed the man on top of him off finally and stood up, “Serbian, you Irish idiot.”

“Whatever, it was hot,” Packie huffed and smirked as he watched Niko walk back into the kitchen. Niko wiped the mess off of himself with the same cloth he used to dry himself off earlier and threw it over the coffee table.

“Where am I sleepin’?” Packie asked, looking satisfied.

“You can sleep on the couch.”

Packie’s smile faltered a little and he nodded, “Right, sure.”

Niko complacently tossed him a pillow before stumbling to his room, hearing a small “G’night” from Packie’s direction. The realization of what he’d just done finally setting in. He wasn’t homosexual now, right? No, that wasn’t right. There was a word for this in English Niko was sure, but his head felt too muddled to think about it. Rather, he didn’t want to think about it.

Niko groaned, if Kate ever found out he’d fucked her brother she’d never talk to him again, would she? He climbed into bed, trying to push the thoughts out of his head.

He was just drunk, that would explain it.  
He shifted under the covers. 

Yeah, just drunk.


End file.
